A Garota do Café
by Reky
Summary: Tic Toc. O relógio não para. A vida de Draco está correndo e ele não sabe o que fazer dela, apesar de todos os seus planos. Talvez a única coisa reconfortante em seu desespero seja a garota do café, que, vez ou outra, relanceia olhares em sua direção. Mas, por algum motivo, ele não consegue se aproximar dela... A mesma rotina há quatro anos. UA. Dramione. One-shot?


Antes de começarem a ler, preciso dar alguns avisos.  
A história surgiu em minha cabeça em um momento de pura epifania em plena madrugada e eu simplesmente cedi aos meus instintos e a escrevi. Vocês podem até estranhar a forma em que ela foi escrita - muitos 'eles' e 'elas', não é? -, mas isso se deveu principalmente por eu não saber se a colocaria em um Fandom ou se ela seria Original. Quando decidi, por fim, que seria algo relacionado a Harry Potter, já não sabia em que casal ela seria inserida: Dramione ou Scorose (os OTP's mais básicos da minha existência 3). Por isso, no fim acabei decidindo que ela ficaria como Scorpius e Rose no Nyah!, onde posto outros trabalhos meus, e Draco e Hermione aqui no FF. Mas continuo dizendo o que escrevi no Nyah!: se vocês não se incomodaram com a única vez em que os nomes dos personagens aparecem, dá para acreditar na boa que estamos falando de Scorose aqui.  
Mais uma coisa: a Fic foi escrita no Wordpad, o que significa que não tive o apoio do melhor amigo de qualquer escritor: o corretor automático. Infelizmente, por razões desconhecidas, meu Word está de mal comigo e tive que me sujeitar a sua versão simplificada, que é uma mistura estranha de Word com o Bloco de Notas. É claro que li e reli a história, mas alguns errinhos sempre escapam aos nossos olhos. Por isso, se encontrarem algo muito gritante, por favor, não tenham medo de avisar (:  
Ah, e só para lembrar: isto nunca foi betado.  
Há uma pequena surpresa no final. Disse isso no Nyah! e vou repetir agora: dependendo da reação dos reviews, eu posso até escrever uma continuação da história. Mas isso depende totalmente de vocês. Não escreverei algo se perceber que não gostaram da história. É algo diferente, eu sei; mas foi algo que deu bastante trabalho de escrever e que me apeguei bastante. Gostaria que vocês gostassem de AGdC tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la (:  
Acho que é só isso. Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!  
Beijos,  
Reky.

* * *

**A Garota do Café  
**_Por Reky_

Ela o observava de longe há quase quatro anos. Seus cabelos um pouco mais cumpridos do que o normal - chegando, um tanto desarrumados, até a base de seu pescoço -, os olhos cinzentos como o céu constantemente nublado de Londres, a face angulosa - porém delicada - e seus traços ferinos de um rapaz que mal havia completado os vinte e três anos. O pequeno cigarro que vez ou outra pendia de seus finos - quase inexistentes - lábios também a atraía. E ela realmente não sabia o porquê disso, já que sentia repulsa pelo cheiro do tabaco desde a infância. Entretanto, por alguma razão, vê-lo fumando era bonito. Um pouco reconfortante, até; trazia-lhe uma sensação de familiaridade. E ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele, estivesse ele fumando ou passando os finos e frágeis dedos através dos platinados cabelos desalinhados. Uma vez ele a pegara no flagra e ela desviara os olhos mais que rapidamente de sua figura encolhida entre diversas blusas de frio. Ele exalou a fumaça, tirou o cigarro da boca e lhe lançara um sorriso de canto, voltando-se para o livro que lia em uma não-tão-distante mesa da cafeteria na qual haviam _se conhecido_ - se é que é poderia falar isso.

Mas o que ela não sabia é que, a partir daquele dia, ele passara a observá-la mais atentamente também.

É claro que ele já a vira nas tantas outras vezes que havia ido àquele lugar. Era a cafeteria mais próxima do _loft_ que alugava e a que havia o café mais saboroso em toda Londres, segundo ele. E, coincidência ou não, naquele primeiro dia ela já estava ali, lendo um livro em sua mesinha com um arranjo de enfeite e, vez ou outra, bebericando sua bebida quente - de longe, ele não sabia se era um chocolate quente, _capuccino_ ou café, mas ela tinha cara de apreciar um bom grão. À primeira vista, ela não tinha nada demais. Então, a mulher - ela tinha cara de criança e corpo de mulher! Como era isso possível, senhor?! - levantou rapidamente os olhos do livro e lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso tímido ao perceber que estava sendo observada. Ele retribuiu o gesto e se voltou à própria bebida. Só isso. Depois do ocorrido, ele voltara mais algumas vezes ao estabelecimento, mas nunca mais a vira. Até que um dia, cerca de um mês e meio depois de seu primeiro _contato_ - se é que poderia falar isso - ela voltou a frequentar o café. E, desta vez, aparecia todos os dias pela manhã, lá pelas oito e meia, com um livro debaixo do braço, uma boina por cima dos castanhos e cheios cabelos esvoaçantes e um pequeno óculos de aro fino e preto equilibrado em cima do delicado nariz de menina.

Mais intelectual, impossível.

Geralmente, ele preferia as mulheres feitas, mais velhas e maduras. Mas aquela menina - céus, ele não sabia _o que_ diabos ela era! - transbordava sensualidade e maturidade. Até seu perfume o agradava! E ela deveria ter o quê? Menos de dezenove anos, com certeza. Garotas mais novas, definitivamente, não eram para ele - o homem concluira, certo dia, decidindo esquecer toda aquela obsessão que estava criando pela estranha do café.

Então, no dia seguinte, ela surgiu com o mesmo livro, a mesma boina e o mesmo óculos. Mas com uma meia calça cinza de linhas grossas, um mocassin preto, uma saia vermelha plissada até pouco acima dos joelhos, uma folgada blusinha preta, um cardigã escuro e um cachecol enrolado no pescoço. E ele se arrepiou inteiro com aquela visão. Uma mistura perfeita entre menina e mulher, logo ali, há algumas mesas de distância. Teve de evitar lamber os lábios. Mas que diabos!

Ele percebeu quando ela soltou uma risadinha por trás do livro, provavelmente pensando que havia acertado em cheio.

Ah, e como acertara...

Mas ele simplesmente não tinha a coragem de se aproximar da garota, tomar um bom café ou o que quer que fosse com ela. Uma menininha, pelo amor de Deus! Onde ele estava com a cabeça?

- Você é atraente - sua melhor amiga, Emily, dissera a ele uma vez em um _pub_, soltando uma baforada de cigarro em seu rosto. Ele tossiu. - É claro que ela se sente atraída por você, seu babaca.

E então ela se virou para beijar a namorada.

Emily tinha essa mania irritante de chamar a todos de quem gostava de babaca. A única pessoa que, talvez, escapava de sua boca feroz era Annie, a alma gêmea de Em. As duas se conheceram em um barzinho alternativo alguns anos atrás, dormiram juntas uma ou duas vezes e desde então não se desgrudavam mais.

E ele tendo suas várias e várias mulheres mais velhas enquanto isso. Uma vez até tentara convencê-las a fazer um _ménage _(ele estava completamente bêbado no dia e, talvez por isso, não se lembrava de nada) e Emily achara todo aquele papo tão _absurdamente ridículo _que roubara as chaves de casa dele, obrigando-o assim por ter que dormir em um banco de uma praça qualquer. Completamente bêbado. Em pleno outono londrino.

Ah, o amor fraternal...

De qualquer forma, um dia ele decidiu que investiria na garota do café. Não sabia porque tinha todo aquele temor em se aproximar dela - apesar da _óbvia _diferença de idade -, já que nunca, jamais tivera problemas em conversar com as mulheres que queria. Ele tinha confiança em si mesmo. Afinal, era estupendamente belo, sabia. Já disseram isso a ele, certa vez. _Estupendamente belo_. Ele acreditava que, se um dia caísse à beira da depressão e nada mais funcionasse, de forma que tivesse de entrar em um daqueles _decadentes _sites de relacionamento, descreveria a si mesmo como _estupendamente belo_. E as mulheres todas veriam, pela foto de seu perfil logo ali do lado, que aquilo _era verdade_.

No entanto, ele nunca precisaria entrar em um daqueles sites, porque ele tinha _planos_. Planos para uma vida inteira.

Tudo começava onde terminava: a faculdade. Estava apenas a um semestre de concluir seu curso de administração, embora todos acreditassem que ele só estivesse naquele curso por dois motivos:

a. Seguir os passos do pai (e, consequentemente, agradá-lo), que administrava alguns negócios aqui e ali em Londres;

b. Não havia algo com que se identificasse mais na época de prestar os vestibulares, então assinalou a primeira opção que lhe viera a cabeça; o que, basicamente, foi o que _realmente _acontecera.

No fim, acabava sendo como Emily dissera no último ano do colegial: administração é o curso mais amplo existente - se você não sabe o que fazer, faça administração.

- É o que todos dizem - concluira ela, dando de ombros.

_Certo_, ele pensou, depois da conversa toda. _Então, em algum momento do curso, eu com certeza decidirei que caminho seguir. _

E assim se foram quase quatro anos de estudo e ele conseguira quase tudo o que desejava, _menos _o rumo que gostaria de tomar pelo resto da vida. Ele dormira com a desejável, _sexy_ e esquiva professora de cálculo, pelos céus! Ninguém mais havia conseguido tal façanha antes (e é claro que, na noite seguinte, quando se encontrou com todos os seus amigos em um bar, ele se gabara do feito).

Isso já era mais um motivo para ele _ter que conseguir _falar com a garota do café. O que mais seria mais intimidante do que a quase inexpressiva professora de cálculo?

Ele sabia o quê: ter planos para uma vida inteira, mas não ter meios de realizá-los.

Quer dizer, _meios _ele até tinha - a família tinha dinheiro, afinal. _Muito _dinheiro. E se ele fosse um vagabundo - preste atenção, não estou dizendo que ele _não _era -, já teria pegado o dinheiro que seus pais muitas vezes já lhe haviam ofertado e se mandado para bem longe - quem sabe, América do Sul? Ou talvez Austrália.

A Austrália seria legal. Com todos os cangurus e essas coisas.

Mas um dos itens de sua lista de Planos era exatamente _fazer seu próprio dinheiro_. E como seria possível ele fazer isso com um diploma na mão, mas sem ter prazer pelo que fazia? Aliás, sem _saber _o que faria.

E para muitos dos itens ele precisaria do dinheiro. Como ir para a Austrália - ou América do Sul -, por exemplo.

Ele queria conhecer o mundo, viajar pelos continentes e conhecer a cultura que cada país diferente abrigava. Queria conhecer as baladas e praias tão comentadas de Cancun, os cassinos de Las Vegas, o Rio de Janeiro, os templos japoneses e as pirâmides do Egito! Tudo isso só para _começar_.

E, algum dia, lá para os trinta anos, gostaria de construir uma família. Sei o que está pensando: este cara de vinte anos, nem um pouco modesto, que dormira com metade de Londres e mais saía do que ficava em casa - quer uma família?

Sim, ele quer.

- Quantos filhos?

Ele não saberia dizer com certeza, mas três seria de bom tamanho. De vez em quando, gostava de pensar que gostaria de ter um time de futebol misto. Mas então se lembrava de que seriam muitas bocas para alimentar e que, sem um rumo definido - ainda - para sua vida, aquilo não seria possível nem em um milhão de anos.

- Casa ou apartamento?

Casa, com certeza. Não precisaria ser uma mansão como a dos pais. Apenas um sobradinho branco com um jardinzinho verde e uma casa de árvore nos fundos já seria o bastante, contanto que fosse aconchegante para ele, a mulher e seus três filhos.

Depois das viagens, de curtir curtir a vida e construir uma família, ele queria descansar. Saborear a deliciosa comida da mulher. Deitar com ela na rede que teriam no quintal e ficar balançando e conversando durante a tarde inteira, enquanto os filhos estavam no treino de futebol ou na aula de balé. E então quando eles estivessem mais velhos, contaria a suas filhas sobre como conhecera a mãe deles e a seu filho todos os seus segredos sobre como conquistar uma mulher.

Mas então ele se lembraria da garota do café. De como ele não teve coragem em se levantar e ir conversar com ela enquanto bebiam algo quente para dissipar o frio que estava lá fora. E ela era só uma garota que nem deveria ter concluido o ensino médio e que, mesmo assim, o intimidava mais do que a quase inexpressiva professora de cálculo.

Foi então que ele tomou uma decisão e mudou seus planos.

Quando seus filhos estivessem mais velhos, contaria a suas filhas sobre como conhecera a mãe deles e a seu filho todos os seus segredos sobre como conquistar uma mulher. Mas então ele se lembraria da garota do café e contaria a ele sobre como conquistara aquela mulher-garota em especial e de como um dia, quando os dois tivessem uns trinta anos, eles se casaram e construiram uma família.

Uma ideia boba e provavelmente _absurdamente ridícula_, como Emily diria, mas foi isso o que o fez criar coragem, levantar-se e se aproximar da mesa da garota do café.

- Oi - ele disse, falando a primeira coisa que lhe viera a cabeça. Imediatamente se arrependeu. Nunca dissera _oi _para nenhuma mulher que não fosse da família antes!

A menina do café levantou os olhos do livro que lia, aparentemente surpresa ao notar que alguém fora conversar com ela. E então, quando notou _quem _era, um grande rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas.

- Oh - ela murmurou parecendo engasgar com as palavras. - É você. Quer dizer, olá!

Ele sorriu de canto e apontou para a cadeira vaga logo a frente dela.

- Está esperando alguém? Posso me sentar?

- Não - ela arregalou os olhos. - Espere. Sim. Não. Ah! Não estou esperando ninguém e, sim, pode se sentar...! - Ela fechou o livro completamente embaraçada consigo mesma. Ele riu internamente e observou o título que ela lia.

- Jane Austen, huh? Não sei porque não me surpreendo.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Bom, Jane Austen parece _mesmo _ser algo que você leria.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso encabulado, porém encantador.

- É mesmo? Então, quer dizer que vem reparando em mim, não?

- Ah, há bastante tempo. Afinal, já vai fazer...

- Quatro anos - os dois faram juntos.

- Que nós nos _conhecemos _pela primeira vez - ele concluiu, soltando uma risada.

Ah, se ela tivesse uma câmera fotográfica naquele momento...

Mas ela ainda não entendia _como _diabos aquilo havia acontecido. Em um momento, estava tranquilamente lendo seu livro, vez ou outra lançando olhares na direção em que ele estava sentado, suspirando enquanto ele não olhava, e de repente lá estava _ele _conversando com ela! Discretamente, até se bislicou. Tudo aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade!

Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

- Draco Malfoy.

Ela sorri e estende a sua, apertando suavemente a dele.

- Hermione Granger.

- E esse outro livro aí? - Ele indicou, apontando para a sua direita. - Nunca reparei que havia mais de um.

- Ah, sim - ela corou um pouco, pousando a mão sobre a capa verde esmeralda do livro. - São apenas algumas coisas, anotações, que escrevo vez ou outra.

- Oh, vejo que temos uma menina culta aqui!

- Por favor, não diga isso! - A morena implorou com os olhos. - Não me chame de menina, por favor...

- Mas é o que você é, não? Uma menina...

- Não nego isso... - ela disse, olhando para os próprios joelhos. - É só que... Não gosto que _você _me veja como uma menina.

- Oh - ele respirou. - Então, como quer que eu a chame, garota do café?

Ela sorriu. Ele a havia apelidado como garota do café? Será que a chamava assim em seu subconsciente?

- Gostaria que me chamasse pelo nome. Hermione.

- Está certo. Hermione será. - ele sorriu, apoiando o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados. Seus olhos criavam leves vincos, ela reparou. _Ele deve sorrir bastante._

- E, você sabe, eu não são assim _tão _mais nova do que você.

- Não? - ele questionou, ao que ela abanou a cabeça.

- Faço dezenove semana que vem - o louro arregalou os olhos cinzentos. E ele achando que ela tinha dezessete!

- Me enganou direitinho com esse rostino rosado - ele acenou com a cabeça para as bochechas coradas dela (o que a fez corar ainda mais, por sinal). - Essas meninas de hoje em dia... Mas me conte o que pretende fazer da vida.

- Quero fazer um curso de escrita criativa no semestre que vem, se tudo der certo.

- Quer dizer que escreve também?! Meu Deus, o que você _não _é capaz de fazer?

Ela remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em seu lugar.

- Na verdade, cozinhar é meu ponto fraco.

- Uhm...

- O que foi?! - ela perguntou rapidamente, acreditando ter dito algo errado.

- Não tem problema. Acho que dá para viver sem o "saborear a deliciosa comida".

E ela riu com ele mesmo sem saber do que a piada se tratava.

E, naquele momento, aquilo bastou para que ele soubesse que aquela garota do café seria a mulher da sua lista de Planos algum dia e que, quando tivesse seus quarenta e tantos anos, iria contar as suas filhas como a conhecera - naquele longínquo dia - e ao seu filho como a conquistara, mesmo que tivesse dito _oi _para ela.

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

Então, o sininho da loja a fez desviar a atenção da conversa por um mísero segundo. Ela levantou os grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos e sorriu ao ver um casal se dirigindo até o balcão para fazer seu pedido. Ia comentar alguma coisa com o homem a sua frente, mas de repente ele não estava mais lá.

Simplesmente havia desaparecido.

E ela sentiu algo pequeno, cilíndrico e duro em sua mão direita - a mão que escrevia. Olhando ao longe, viu que o homem louro ainda bebericava o café em sua mesa, afastando o vapor quente do rosto com sua respiração e olhava atentamente o relógio acima do balcão de pedidos.

O coração dela se apertou um pouco ao notar que, ao contrário de suas fantasias, ele realmente nunca havia reparado nela.

Ela fechou o livro depois de relancear os olhos sobre a última linha que escrevera. Teve vontade de chorar. Rapidamente, juntou suas coisas em seus braços e se dirigiu até a saída do estabelecimento. Quando o sininho tocou, o garoto do café nem ao menos olhou naquela direção.

Estava frio lá fora.

E em um pequeno caderno que havia caído do abraço apertado de uma garota apressada e que acabara virando para baixo, desajeitadamente, embaixo da cadeira onde ela antes estivera sentada, estava escrito:

'E então, criando coragem de seu interior, ele a convidou para tomar café...'


End file.
